


coconut beach

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Coconut Universe [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Background Relationships, Bartenders, Crossover, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: TUA/MCU crossover set in vaugely historic times (ideally late 1960-early 70s??)everyone is happy and surfing and taneventual stucky & kliegobackground clintasha, fivelores, valcarol





	1. tequila sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> OK I KNOW THIS IS GONNA BE A WILD RIDE
> 
> thanks SO much to the kliego discord for rooting for the dumbass singular braincell of mine that couldn't let go of a crossover between these fandoms
> 
> you CAN'T tell me that bucky and diego don't have the exact same dumbass chaotic bisexual energy
> 
> anyway i'm playing fast and loose with canon and history don't think too hard about it
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT

“You could always pretend you can’t swim?”

 

“Klaus he’s seen me out surfing I don’t think that excuse will work” Bucky sighed as he hefted a beer keg into the fridge. 

 

The two were going over, once again, how they could possibly catch the eye of the attractive lifeguards who worked down the beach. Working at a tiki bar in Malibu meant there was no shortage of scantily dressed beach patrons, but Klaus had only had eyes for the tanned and scarred lifeguard since beginning work there after coming home from college. He had returned for summer break and gotten a job at Coconut Beach, reconnecting with his old friend Bucky who also worked behind the bar. The first day the two lifeguards had jogged by he had dropped a full bottle of rum on the floor. Bucky, a year round local, had first caught eyes with the blonde lifeguard one day when they were both out surfing. He had promptly gotten a facefull of oncoming wave because he was so distracted. Needless to say, many of their discussions behind the bar revolved around how to get a date with the two men in red swimsuits. 

 

Steve Rogers had been honorably discharged from Vietnam, flown to the sunniest place he could think of and signed up to be a beach lifeguard so he could continue helping people. His partner on the next stand over was Diego, who had dropped out of the police academy and could hold his breath for an impossible amount of time.  Neither had planned on getting distracted from their work, but the first time they had rolled into their favorite beach bar one evening, they knew there was no hope. Diego had moved away from Malibu in middle school, but still recognized Klaus, home from college with a lively flicker in his eyes and sunburn on his pale nose. Diego also recognized the look on Steve’s face and made the connection in his mind that the rugged surfer Steve had seen a few days prior was Bucky Barnes, the other man behind the bar.  They made sure to jog past the bar during their afternoon workout just to sneak a peek at the two bartenders prepping for an evening of tourists and locals alike.

 

“Di, we still gettin’ drinks tonight?”

 

“Are you going to stop pussyfooting around your feelings, punk?”

 

“Are you?” Steve challenged the shorter man with a raised eyebrow. He heard Diego respond under his breath in Spanish but didn’t press the issue. 

 

The hot California sun was waning in the sky when the first of the bar regulars strolled in. Five, Klaus’s younger brother, and his girlfriend Delores came through the beads of the entryway as soon as happy hour began. Diego’s cousin Tony came soon after and the girl who ran the souvenir shop next door, Vanya, was not far behind. By the time the two Lifeguards strolled in in horrible, unbuttoned floral shirts, Klaus and Bucky were already cleaning up from the first rush of tourists. 

 

“Hey, you doin your usual?” Klaus leaned over the bamboo bar to where he could see grains of sand still clinging to Diego’s chest and the shimmer of a nipple piercing. 

 

“Yeah. What can I say, I’m a creature of habit.” 

 

Diego watched the slim man pull a pint of ‘hazy shade of summer IPA’ and handing over his credit card to open a tab. Next to him, Steve was receiving a comically large strawberry daiquiri from Bucky. The two walked out to the back patio to watch the tide roll in and so that their rounded backsides from swimming miles a day were on display towards the bar. 

 

“You realize you have to actually talk to them about things other than their drink order, right?” Five’s voice cut through Klaus and Bucky’s enjoyment of the view.

 

“Shut up punk” Bucky said with no real mirth, flicking a maraschino cherry stem towards Five.

 

“Besides I don’t think you have any room to talk, hun.” Dolores chided Five, sipping her pineapple juice. “I modeled for your brand for years and still had to kiss you before you realized I was flirting” 

 

The regulars laughed at Five’s expense, as he scowled and downed his margarita. “Whatever, I’m still right. You need to talk to them outside of this bar.”

 

\----

 

Diego woke up early, cracked his joints, and rolled out of bed. He punched the button of his coffee maker and checked the tide charts for his morning swim. Peeling a banana and downing his coffee, he changed into some of his swim trunks and began stretching in his living room. 

 

“Long night?” Tony’s voice came from behind him, emerging from his room in their apartment. He gestured at the empty coffee mug.

 

“Nah, just low tide. I’ll be able to go for a long swim because the surf’ll be smooth.”

 

“More power to ya.” Tony grumbled as he poured his own coffee and retreated back to his room.

 

Diego briskly jogged barefoot towards the ocean, barely working up his heart rate by the time he felt sand under his feet. He kept running towards the glassy smooth water. Gentle waves lapped his ankles as he plunged through the water until it was waist deep and he started his freestyle stroke. He continued until the shoreline was faint and he felt his shoulders starting to burn. He rolled over to float on his back to rest, feeling the morning sun on his already tanned skin. Diego had his eyes closed and was still floating when he heard a fizzling sound nearby. He looked over, treading water, and saw a steady stream of bubbles coming to the surface. A dark haired head emerged, followed by a lanky body covered in a wetsuit. When the diver reached the surface, he spit out his mouthpiece and looked around to take in his surroundings. 

 

“Klaus?” Diego squinted at the man behind the dive mask.

 

“Hey Diego.” Klaus coughed, saltwater burning his mouth. “What’re you doing up at this time? Out here?” He gestured to the open water around them.

 

“Uh. Low tides today.”   
  
“Oh yeah. It was really calm today.” Klaus nodded thoughtfully. “Well, don’t let me distract you from your swim”

 

_ You already distract me  _ Diego thought, but he said instead “I didn’t know you were a diver”

 

Klaus smiled, swimming away on his back like an otter. “I’m studying marine ecosystems. I’ve always loved the ocean.”

 

Diego floated for a few more minutes, processing the conversation until the sun had fully crested the horizon and he turned and swam furiously to shore.

 

“You’ll never guess who I saw out this morning.” Diego said to Steve in the lifeguard’s locker room. 

 

The blond’s eyebrows knitted together and he looked confused. “Who?”   
  
“Klaus. Turns out he’s a SCUBA diver.” 

 

“That’s why I’ve never seen him surfing I suppose.” Steve mused to himself. “So you talked to him?”   
  
“A-A bit.” Diego stuttered like he always did when he was flustered. “At least now I know something more about him.”   
  
“Yep.” Steve grabbed his rescue buoy and threw one at Diego too. “You ready to save some lives?”

 

“Always am.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moodboards from @moody_bucky on twitter follow her uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> (and me @_AMAMOT)


	2. painkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy! Karaoke! Drinking! Misunderstandings!
> 
> this chapter contains recreational drinking! if that makes you uncomfortable maybe don't read! be safe!

It spoke volumes about the work atmosphere at Coconut Beach that, even on their day off, Klaus and Bucky were perched on the outdoor bar stools. It wasn’t because they wanted to see the lifeguards jogging past.

 

“You two are hopeless.” Their coworker Val came by and topped off their drinks, watching them stare after the two figures jogging into the setting sun. “Just get it together so we don’t have to watch it anymore.”   
  
“Hey now babe. Don’t be harsh.” Val’s girlfriend Carol came out onto the deck too. The two had worked side by side for over a year while dancing around their feelings. “You weren’t much better.”

 

Val gave her a glare, only to be wiped off with a kiss on the cheek. She gave one last hopeless head shake at Bucky and Klaus before returning into the interior of the bar to set up for karaoke night. Thursday nights were the official beginning of the weekend, when tourists started coming in in droves and locals started to let loose. Karaoke was still a novelty so they played up the novelty night as much as possible. 

 

The sunset was streaking orange across the California sky when the predictable regulars strolled in. Dolores paused only to sign up for her karaoke slot before joining Five at the bar. Vanya came in not long after and signed up too, ordering a double to combat her jitters about singing in front of anyone else. Other regulars ordered Bucky and Klaus a few rounds, happy to see them on the other side of the bar for once. 

 

Steve walked through the beads that served as Coconut Beach’s doorway and stopped in his tracks, eyes drawn to the corner of the room and the table where Klaus and Bucky were effortlessly thrown onto chairs, surrounded by regulars. Damn, he wished Diego hadn’t stayed behind to do paperwork before coming to the bar. He could use with someone to diffuse his nerves right about now. He went and ordered a piña colada from the blonde bartender, who gave him an amused look before pouring the slush into a cup. 

 

There was some sunburnt tourist onstage, crooning out The Twist while couples danced around the crowded barroom. Heart sinking, Steve saw Bucky wink and extend an arm to a plain but pretty dark haired girl and begin dancing with her. He dumped the remains of his cup into his mouth and retreated to the farthest corner of the bar. He sat and watched the happy dancing couple, half of whom was the object of his affection.

 

“Hey, big guy.” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he saw Klaus sidling up next to him. Steve gave a small nod but didn’t take his eyes off Bucky dancing with the girl or remove his face from the stern scowl it was set in. 

 

Klaus followed his line of sight. “Ohhhh. Oh no honey.” Klaus chuckled softly. “You’re jealous.” He only got a grunt from the blond in response, and chuckled again. “You got nothing to worry about blondie. Vanya’s about as Lesbian as it comes. Maybe only rivaled by Carol.”

 

Steve gaped his mouth stupidly. He didn’t like the pitying and slightly amused look Klaus was giving him. The slender man clapped his shoulder, smiling wryly.

 

“C’mon I’ll buy you the next round.”   
  
“Do you still have to buy it when you work here?” Steve asked, but followed Klaus regardless.

 

Diego stalked moodily into the bar, taking in the happy couples and bright lights with a scowl. He had lost rock-paper-scissors with Steve to have to file the incident report for the idiot who got stuck in the riptide today. He hadn’t had a clean shirt in his locker, so he had to go home to find something to wear to the bar. Tony had left a note saying he was going out with his friends that night, meaning Diego was likely going to be woken up at the wee hours of the morning to his cousin’s raucous friends. None of that could have prepared Diego for the anger that he felt when he saw Steve, his closest friend and work partner, chatting and laughing with the man he himself had been pining over for months.

 

“Reposado, por favor” He muttered to the dark haired woman behind the bar. “Make it a double.”

 

Diego shot the bitter liquid down his throat and bit into the lime to relieve the burn. His eyes watered regardless as he pushed the shot glass back across the bar top to the amused looking woman. Valorie? Something like that. He knew there was a dart board in some corner of the bar, so he sought it out. He threw a few rounds at the cork before he felt the tension of the day drip from his shoulders. A familiar voice greeted him over his shoulder and he swirled around, fists drawn.

 

“Woah there buddy.” Steve caught the punches in his large hands, blocking Diego with his forearms. “Di, what’s wrong?”   
  
“You… finally gave up… on Bucky?? Huh? Decided to move on?” Diego’s breaths were huffing as he threw his body into punches at his friend. When he saw Steve’s dumb, baffled face he elaborated through gritted teeth. “I saw you over there with Klaus. Low blow, pal.”

 

Steve laughed heartily, causing Diego to falter. “He was consoling me because I was jealous of Buck dancing with a lesbian.” 

 

Diego’s fists dropped limply to his sides as he inhaled deeply. “So… we’re not after the same guy and I have to kick your ass?”   
  
“Far from it.” 

 

Diego threw a few more rounds of darts and bought Steve a round of drinks to apologize for trying to punch him. The tourist crowd waned as the night wore on, leaving only those who were known around town so Val and Carol poured drinks a little stronger and a few more shirt buttons were popped open. Steve had never seen Bucky so relaxed, usually he was nimbly pouring drinks with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Now he had a linen shirt unbuttoned to display his toned surfer’s chest and his hair was loose around his shoulders. Steve was probably imagining that they met eyes and he saw Bucky’s tongue flick to swipe at his pink mouth before getting pulled back into a different conversation. Steve sighed as he looked into the remnants of his drink, hearing Diego chuckle next to him.

 

“Doin alright there, Stevie?” Diego chided him, nursing another beer. 

 

He was way too gleeful to see that Steve was still hopelessly gone for Bucky after the mix-up earlier. He clapped Steve’s broad back and took a deep sip of his drink. When he looked around, he realized Klaus had been called up to karaoke. With the bar significantly less crowded than before, Klaus jumped up on the bamboo bar top, nearly toppling the karaoke machine as he stretched the microphone cord. 

 

_ Sugar, ah honey honey _

_ You are my candy girl _

_ And you got me wanting you _

 

Steve laughed gleefully next to Diego as he saw Klaus throw exaggerated winks and shimmy his shoulders. Klaus pulled the tie-dyed bandana that usually held his curls back off and was flinging his head around to the music. When the song was over Klaus jumped off the bar with a practiced ease. Diego felt like his throat was suddenly dry when he locked with the hazel eyes and took in the fully carefree Klaus in his natural state. He was given a wild grin before he stood suddenly, pulling Steve with him.

 

“C’mon. We’ve got an early morning.” Diego dragged them out of the bar and didn’t let go of his vice grip on Steve’s arm until they reached the sand. 

 

“We have tomorrow off” Steve griped as he twisted his arm away. “You just got flustered and made me leave too.”   
  
“Oh p-please.” Diego sputtered back. “You’ll still be grumpy if you don’t have a somewhat early night’s sleep so you should be thanking me.”   
  
“Punk”

 

“Grandpa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and thanks margot for sharing my singular braincell and appreciating this AU so much


	3. fireball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking some historical liberties here yikes oh well
> 
> and also just being thirsty for seb
> 
> also i had to add clintasha even though i'm already overwhelmed by all the characters OOPS

Bucky’s alarm clock blared at an hour much too early the next morning. He groaned, head throbbing, but still smacked the alarm off and swung his feet off his loft bed. He rented out a tiny room in an old woman’s basement, barely fitting his bamboo bed alongside his surfboard and bike. He pulled on his board shorts and threw his surfboard onto it’s bike rack. He grabbed a piece of bread from his kitchenette set and ate it as he biked to his usual put-in spot. The sun wasn’t too bright yet as he settled on his board, paddling out past the breakers. The first sizeable wave that he ducked under made him feel completely flattened by the ocean, so he made the executive decision to tilt his board against the waves and nap on his stomach instead. Bucky let his hand trail in the water as he zoned out, feeling the morning sun begin to warm his back as his slight hangover was rocked away by the waves.

 

“You alright there, pal?” A concerned voice came from the crashing waves. “Bucky-?”

  
  
Steve called out as he saw the shaggy dark hair jerk up, clearly startled by his voice and throw off the balance on his board. Bucky’s arms flailed as his surfboard capsized and he was pushed into the gentle waves of the early morning sea. He emerged, sputtering and righted his board before pulling himself up. 

 

Steve watched as the other man seemed to pull himself onto his board in slow motion. Beads of saltwater dripped down the broad, tanned chest and rivulets of water made their way through the ripped abs. He shook his wet hair like a dog, sending drips flying while he pushed his hair out of his face.

 

“Steve?” Bucky squinted as salt water ran into his eyes. “Haven’t seen you out here in awhile.” He gestured to the water around him. “Guarding got you busy?”

 

“Something like that” Steve said, not wanting to admit that encounters much like this exact one tended to make him weak in the knees for the rest of the day. “How you feelin? You and Klaus were pretty blitzed last night.”

 

“You left pretty early.” Bucky sat on his board, legs dangling as he gave Steve a sideways look. 

 

The blond laughed. “Yeah, Diego got flustered and didn’t want to make a fool of himself.”   


  
“Diego? Flustered? By what?” Bucky had only ever seen the other lifeguard seeming suave and brooding.

 

“Oh he’s got major eyes for Klaus.” Steve raised his eyebrows. “The karaoke got to him.”

 

Bucky looked off thoughtfully. Now that he had confirmation that Klaus’s affections were returned, he needed to expedite the ‘get together’ process so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pining anymore. It was Friday and they were in charge of hosting a bonfire at the bar tonight. Bucky and Klaus didn’t have to be behind the bar, so they could interact during the bonfire.

 

“You guys comin by tonight? Fire night!”

 

“Don’t think we were planning on it.” Steve squinted at the sun rising behind the dark haired man. He kicked some water towards Bucky. “We do have life outside of coming to Coconut Beach, you know”  _ No we don’t _

 

“Well, if you change your mind, K and I are hosting it so we can put you two on the guest list.” Bucky grinned conspiratorially. “We can try and get those idiots together”

 

\-----

 

Diego woke up early, definitely feeling the double tequila, and decided against swimming and opted for a light jog before work. He saw that Steve’s hair was wet already when he got into the work locker room, indicating he had gone surfing early. There was not a cloud in the sky as Diego sat on his stand, roasting through his morning shift. They got off after a half day, and Steve barely had to convince him to go to the bonfire at Coconut Beach. Diego intended to spend the afternoon gathering energy for the night out, but those plans were derailed when he kicked open his door.

 

“‘Tash?” Diego said incredulously, blinking at his old friend Natasha from Police Academy in his living room. She was grinning widely and stood next to a wiry man Diego didn’t know.

 

“The one and only!” Natasha bounded up to him and gave him a hug. She gestured to the man next to her. “This is Clint. We got married on assignment and it turns out we actually like each other so never got a divorce.” Diego shook the other man’s hand, feeling odd calluses on his hands. “Anyway, Tony let us in. He said we should all go out on his sailboat this afternoon?”

 

The man himself emerged from his room, not looking the least bit apologetic. “You heard the lady, Di. Let’s go out on  _ The Avenger _ .”

 

Diego groaned, but admittedlly wanted to catch up with Natasha and sailing didn’t sound bad. “Ok fine, but you all are coming with me to the bonfire tonight.”   
  
“Radical!” Tony nodded enthusiastically. “Can’t wait to spend the whole evening watching you pine hopelessly.”   
  
“Oh this sounds like a story” Natasha said, eyebrow raising.

 

“Ok fine. Let’s get to the boat so I can throw you overboard if you say anything mean”

 

\------

 

“Why’s it have to be so hooooot” Klaus complained to his roommate Ben as he rolled around dramatically on his beach towel.

 

“It’s not, you’re just a baby” Ben said, not looking up from his book. Ben had an ice cream truck that was very popular on the beachfront. He was used to cramped, sweaty quarters.

 

“Am not” Klaus threw his sandal at Ben before rolling himself upright. “I’m going to go swimming.”

 

“Ok I’ll be here.” Ben still sounded unimpressed and never looked up from his reading. 

 

\-----

 

“Gnarly sunburn there, Klaus. Why didn’t you invite me to the lobster bake?” Bucky cringed as Klaus walked up to the outdoor bar area. He was stacking driftwood in the circle of rocks for the bonfire that evening. 

 

“Oh shush. I haven’t been swimming without a wetsuit in a long time.” Klaus complained. “Ben wanted to read on the beach so I went with him.”

 

Bucky poked at Klaus’s arm and laughed as he hissed at the pain. Klaus scowled back at him as he retreated into the bar to say hello to Val and Carol, who would be behind the bar while they hosted the outdoor activities.

 

“Oh ouch, rough burn.” Val grimaced at the bright red color of Klaus’s skin.

 

“Oh thanks a lot, hadn’t noticed it.” Klaus griped back. “Where’s the volleyball net?”

 

“Somewhere in the keg room, look for yourself.” 

 

After locating the net, Klaus and Bucky set it up on the beach far enough away from the fire pit that it wouldn’t be a danger while diving for a volleyball. They made a back stock of firewood to last through the evening and got out the logs that were carved out for sitting on. When tourists strolled out with frothy margaritas, the festivities began. 

 

The smell of the burning salty wood filled the air and the crackling of the fire. The sunset was brilliant orange to match the fire and the jukebox was turned up all the way to add to the sound of laughter outside. The regulars hung back inside the bar until the tourist crowd waned and the fire was a blazing light under the moon. Vanya pulled out her white ukulele and strummed softly. Diego had arrived with the others as promised, and Steve arrived not much later. Natasha had struck up conversation with Dolores after seeing her roller skates on her satchel. 

 

“So. Rough day?” Diego sidled up beside Klaus, gesturing with his drink at the burnt skin.

 

“You could say that.” Klaus laughed softly. “Ben wanted to go to the beach on his day off. I forgot suntan lotion.”

 

“Well you’re so pale.” Diego sipped his beer, his brain thinking  _ fuck it _ . “Are you and Ben…..” His voice trailed off as he blushed.

 

Klaus looked at Diego under the light of the fire. “He’s just my roommate. Nothing more.”

 

They locked eyes, Diego with a blushed smirk and Klaus sucking on his lip, daring the other to break eye contact first. Klaus felt his face burning in a way that wasn’t the sunburn.

 

“I’m off tomorrow.” He said, brushing Diego’s hand as he walked away to rebuild the fire.

 

“Smooth operator as always I see.”

 

“Shut up Nat.”

 

“At least he didn’t stutter?”   


  
“Not helping Tony”

  
“You don’t even know guys, that might have well been a marriage proposal at the rate we’ve been going”   


  
“STEVE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also YEAH lolololol tony's boat is called the avenger i'm trash
> 
> i did this moodboard it's not as good as margot's sdafjskdf;a


	4. bloody mark and mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bonfire shenanigans and morning after!

It was pushing midnight when Val and Carol brought out a cooler with beer bottles for the regulars who were still lingering. Vanya was strumming the uke wildly, people swaying to the beat. Inhibitions were down and spirits were high. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off the angelic glow cast onto Steve by the firelight. He had stuck to beer tonight, not wanting to be too rowdy after the previous night, but his brain was still a bit fuzzy and he couldn’t stop thinking about something Klaus had told him.

 

“Enjoying yourself, soldier?” He jostled Steve gently with his elbow. “Why aren’t you dancing?

 

“Not really much of a dancer.” Steve said, looking at the other man with a sad smile.

 

Bucky’s brain screamed at him to _ say it _ so he took a sip of his beer and asked “Is that why you were watchin’ me and V dance last night?” Steve choked, sputtering his drink. They locked eyes and Bucky quirked an eyebrow, daring Steve to deny it. He leaned in close and dropped his voice to a husky whisper. “If you wanted to dance, you coulda just said so.”   
  


Bucky got into Steves space, maintaining eye contact as he walked the other way. Steve gaped stupidly, not believing that had just happened to him. He saw Bucky go and stand by Klaus, both of them talking to Val and Carol but maintaining eye contact. Steve didn’t want to allow himself the luxury of thinking that his affections were returned. 

 

The music seemed louder, Vanya’s singing accompanied by several others as she serenaded them with the Beach Boys. With not a single care left in the world and a steady buzz, the entire assembled group was dancing on the sand. Klaus was not subtly pushing Bucky backwards until he was crowded between Steve and the fire pit. When they met eyes ayes again, the energy was unimaginable. Bucky swallowed hard and reached out to brush Steve’s hand, opening his mouth to say something but his vocal cords failed him. Luckily it seemed they were both on the same page for once.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” Steve smiled, angelic in the firelight.

 

“Oh Captain, I’m not that kind of girl” Bucky stepped even closer into Steve’s space, right up agianst the bulging muscles of his chest and flickered his eyes around, scanning Steve’s face.

 

“Kind of what I’m bettin’ on here, Buck” And Steve pressed their lips together, tasting the hot summer air and coconut rum on Bucky’s lips.

 

\-----

 

Diego needed coffee. He had been woken up by Nat, who wanted to go on a morning jog and had laughed at him for threatening her with the throwing knife under his pillow. She had given him a challenging pace and the sun was just breaking the horizon when they made it back to Diego and Tony’s apartment. Tony’s door was still shut and Clint was asleep on the pull out couch where he and Natasha were staying.    
  
“Wake him up will ya? I’ve told him about your omelettes and he’ll be peeved if he misses them.” 

 

Natasha nodded towards her husband as she went to the shower. Diego had gotten to know the man better at the bonfire and on the boat, and Natasha seemed happy which made him glad. They had both been outcasts in police academy and had bonded over their similar fighting method. He was glad she had found someone who could meet her tit-for-tat and made her happy. And, according to Nat, Clint was a superb marksman with a bow and arrow.    
  
Diego called out to Clint as he cracked a few eggs, but the other man showed no sign of stirring. Diego frowned and called a bit louder. He clapped his hands and still Clint showed no signs of waking up. He banged the cast iron pan he was cooking in with his spatula and there was still no sign of life from the other man. Frustrated, Diego went over and shook Clint awake.

 

“Woahhhh sorry” Diego jumped back as Clint startled awake, grabbing him and pinning him to the wall with one hand before relaxing as he realized he wasn’t being attacked. “You’re the heaviest sleeper I’ve ever seen>”   
  
Clint gave a small frown, looking around before he picked up small devices from the table next to the pull out couch. He flicked them on and placed them in his ears before turning to a horrorstruck Diego.

 

“ _ Dios mio _ I had no idea.”   
  
“Ah it’s all good.” Clint laughed “Don’t like to talk about it much, Nat doesn’t bring it up either. But yeah, heavy sleeper”

 

“Oh I see you’re up” Natasha’s amused voice came from behind them, neither man knowing how long she had been standing there. “Breakfast?”

 

\-----

 

Bucky jolted awake, bright light streaming in through a window that was definitely not the one in his basement apartment. He was on a plush white linen sofa and could see the ocean from the huge bay window across from him. There was a surfboard propped up by the front door and the smell of coffee came from around the corner. Bucky, despite remembering the night before, didn’t want to let himself believe it was true but had no choice when he saw Steve Rogers cutting fruit in a pristine kitchen.

 

“Uh. Nice place you got.” Bucky said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

 

“Oh. Mornin.” Steve smiled somewhat awkwardly. “Thanks, you know, uh. Veterans aide.”

  
“Oh right.” Bucky glanced around the spacious apartment again. “Uh last night…”   
  
“Nothing happened”   
  
“I know.” Bucky said quickly, feeling his blush creep up his neck. “Did you want something to?”   
  
“That is what I meant when I kissed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol idk why the scene with clint and diego is so funny to me but you know they'd be bros who like to throw/shoot things 
> 
> Diego: *banging pots and pans* WAKE UP  
> Clint: *puts in hearing aids*  
> D: Oh shit i'm an asshole
> 
> ANYWAY please follow me on twitter @_AMAMOT i scream about this story a lot on there and if you want into the Kliego discord message me there


	5. slippery nipple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this might be shorter than the others, but i've got a fairly plot heavy chapter coming up so heres a little bit before that!
> 
> thank you for all the comments and kudos! love yall my coconut bitches

Klaus’s eyebrows shot up when Bucky sauntered in to their shift two days later. Bucky’s hair had a curl at the end, indicating he hasn’t washed it in a few days. He walked with a bit of a swagger and had his shirt unbuttoned, not bothering to hide the love bites on his chest.

 

“Do you want a ‘congrats on getting laid’ cake or something?” Klaus griped. “I saw you leave with Rogers on fire night.”

 

“Yeah we uh. I went back to his place. We talked.”   
  
“Yeah. Talkin’s what got you those hickeys.”   
  
Bucky smiled rakishly, unabashed and frankly still on cloud nine. He and Steve had indeed talked about their mutual feelings and agreed to start goin' steady. He threw a lemon at Klaus who dodged it and yelped.   
  
“Just for that you’re gettin’ the replacement kegs”

 

Right on schedule, as Bucky disappeared into the back, Diego and Steve jogged by in their red swimsuits. Steve waved at him, grinning just as wide as Bucky had been. Diego also nodded and winked in recognition, making Klaus’s heart flutter a bit. 

 

“So when are you gonna hop on that?” Bucky’s obnoxious drawl was back. He was carrying a keg and nodded towards the lifeguards jogging away. “Ride the kraken and all that.”

 

“You more than anyone know how hard it is.” Klaus said softly

 

Bucky did. He felt like an asshole for rubbing his newfound relationship in Klaus’s pining face. He twisted his mouth in thought, thinking back to what Steve had told him that morning on the surf.

 

“Well…….I have decent intel that he was um, into your karaoke night performance.” Bucky let his voice trail off.

 

“We can’t very well have karaoke night two weeks in a row!” Klaus protested. “The novelty will wear off!”

 

“So we’ll all go to that place in Zuma. Double date.” Bucky had already thought of all Klaus’s protests. “Steve can drive in his woody.”

 

Klaus scowled but huffed a tiny concession. He knew he would likely see Diego later that evening and would need to get his act together to ask him to the double date. He focused on slicing limes and quartering pineapples for garnishes as he listened to Bucky babble happily in the background. He was happy for his friend. Bucky and Steve had more similarities than met the eye and made each other very happy. Plus Bucky was more pleasant to work with when he was getting laid.

 

The beginning of the week was slow for the bar, with regulars being the only ones to prop themselves on the bar. Klaus feigned interest in his brother’s babbling about his company, all the while glancing at the door for the lifeguards. 

 

“Golly you’re jumpy today.” Dolores piped up from her perch next to Five. 

 

Five squinted at him with his extremely appraising eyes. “You’re gonna do it today huh? Gonna release us from the hell of observing the lovesick pining.”   
  


“So dramatic.” Vanya jumped onto the stool next to Dolores, who nodded in agreement with her. The two had grown up in town with Bucky. Dolores and Vanya had dated briefly in high school, and parted amiably. 

 

“Oh whatever.” Five knitted his eyebrows together as he stared down his brother. “But that’s what this is about Klaus, right?

 

At that moment Bucky returned from one of his ventures to the back cooler with bottles of wine. He greeted the regulars and winked lasciviously at Vanya who gave his hickeys a raised eyebrow. Klaus flitted his eyes over, briefly seeing how Steve had once confused the two for a couple. Vanya and Bucky were neighbors and close friends along with Dolores. 

 

“Yes oh brother dearest” Klaus drawled. “Buck’s set up a double date.”

 

“Yeah but you still gotta ask him. Otherwise you’ll just be a third and Steve and I haven’t had  _ that _ discussion yet.”  Bucky laughed, dodging another lime projectile. 

 

Klaus went to say something, but they were cut off by a family of tourists who came in for drinks. After a small frenzy of shaking and blending and garnishing, Klaus wiped off his well station and finally saw two broad shouldered silhouettes walking their way in the late sun. He wiped his hands off, ignoring the giggles from the assembled regulars and let his hair free of it’s bandana. Hastily, he popped another button loose on his shirt and tried to look as carefree as possible. 

 

Diego and Steve ordered their regular drinks from Klaus, since Bucky was still schlepping bottles in from the back, and Steve took his and somehow made himself scarce in the blink of an eye. Diego strummed his fingers on the bar and watched him tap the keg, aware of the whispers of the regulars next to him. When Klaus turned back towards him, hair hanging loose and collar bones popping out, Diego made up his mind. He needed to make a move, no matter the repercussions. 

 

“On the house. God knows you’re here enough.” Klaus pushed the beer towards him.

 

“Oh jeez. Um h-how can I make it up to ya?”   
  
“What’re you doin Wednesday?” Klaus’s eyes were twinkling, but under the bartop his hands were shaking from nerves. “Buck and Steve are goin’ to karaoke over in Zuma. Would you uh like to come too? With me?”

 

“It’s a date.” Diego said, leaning down to suck the foam off his beer while maintaining eye contact the whole time. When he spun and walked away, Klaus could feel all the eyes of those at the bartop watch his face heat up.

 

“Happy?” He said shortly at them.

 

“I am, actually.” Five’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. “You like him a lot I can tell.”

 

“Yeah. I do.” Klaus said as he looked out at Steve and Diego on the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woody= one of those cars with the wood paneling and also yeah innuendo lmao
> 
> soooooo i'm gonna make a coconut: after dark series of E rated oneshots so make sure you look out for those!


	6. dark and stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this took so long and is so short
> 
> my real life has been awful recently but i've been wanting to get back to writing this
> 
> i do have a plot planned out but have no idea how much longer this will be? maybe like 4 more chapters? dunno
> 
> thank you all who have read/commented/kudosed!

“Ben what do I  _ wear??”  _ Klaus wailed on the night of his date.

 

“Well considering he sees you nearly everyday, I wouldn’t try to hard.” Ben didn’t even look up from his book. “But maybe try a little harder than your ratty bar clothes.”   
  
“Thanks, that really narrows it down.” Klaus said sarcastically. 

 

He flicked through the seemingly endless threadbare floral shirts that came with the territory of working at a tiki bar. Ben had actually given him some form of sound advice. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard but also didn’t want to look like his grubby barkeep self. He paused at a plain white linen shirt with small paisley embroidery around the quarter-button collar. He would never dare wear something like this at the bar, too much to spill, but it was still casual. Klaus pulled his pale bell bottoms out as well, not needing to worry about tripping over the wide flare as he poured drinks. He pulled the outfit on, grinned into his mirror as he saw that the white shirt accented the very slight tan that had resulted from the sunburn. He ran a hand through his hair, fluffing up his curls that he usually kept contained in his bandana. 

 

“Klauuuuuuus” Ben hollered down the hall, indicating that Diego had arrived.

 

Klaus glanced out his window to see Steve’s woody station wagon with bucky in the front seat idling outside his apartment strip. He walked out to meet Diego, who was standing awkwardly in the living room as Ben sat on the sofa, still reading.

 

“Bye Ben! Don’t wait up!” Klaus said, grabbing Diego’s hand and running out the door. “I can’t believe you thought he was my boyfriend.”   
  
“Hey! You spend a lot of time with the guy.” Diego protested.

 

“That’s true. Probably who I spend the most time with, barring Bucky.” Klaus said as he slid into the spacious bench seat. “Hey guys! Wow Steve, you look swell…”

 

“Thanks Klaus” Steve said enthusiastically, his mood matching the vibrant print of his shorts jumpsuit. “Here we go!”

 

Less than a half hour later they pulled up to a bar in the next beach town over. The neon lights and dimmed lights were a far cry from the beach shack of Coconut Beach. As they entered, there was a sleek, modern bar with tables and chairs that matched the low, shiny aesthetic. As they ordered drinks, Diego put his hand on the small of Klaus’s back, only to feel him tense up and look furtively around.   
  
“Don’ worry Klaus.” Steve said, sipping a frothy beverage. “Most people in here are fruits like us.”

 

The four of them sipped their drinks and waited for karaoke to begin. Their table was right near the stage, allowing them plenty of people to talk to as patrons signed up for songs and time slots.

 

“You gonna go at it this week, Di?” Steve nudged his friend, gesturing to the karaoke stage.

 

Diego gave him a withering look “I will if you will”

 

Steve laughed deeply and grinned. A few moments later, Diego and Steve were both signed up for karaoke slots and wouldn’t tell the other two what their selections would be.

 

“What’s the fun of that?” Diego said, scarred eyebrow quirking at Klaus playfully. “You’ll find out when I sing it”

 

The neon lights gave Diego a rosy flush and his eyes glittering as the four of them chatted and exchanged stories about the crazy tourists they had to handle at work. Finally, a broad-shouldered blonde with long, wavy surfer’s hair climbed onto the stage wearing very small shorts and a very tight tank top. Based on the crowd’s cheering, he was called Thor and he was hosting the karaoke. Klaus and Bucky exchanged glances, this was much more high-tech and better organized than Coconut Beach’s karaoke nights. When the first singer got up and started singing the predictable “California girls”, couples started dancing around the bar and stage.

 

“Shall we?” Klaus felt bold and jerked his head towards the other dancing couples. He met Diego’s fiery eyes and they stood to join and dance. A few songs later, they saw Steve’s flamboyant jumpsuit on the stage and were distracted into watching him start to sing Dolly Parton.

 

_ Just because I'm blond _

_ Don't think I'm dumb _

_ 'Cause this dumb blond ain't nobody's fool _

 

Steve knew the song  **way** too well to be having to read off the screen, he was swaying his hips and running his hands throug his hair; and that added to the hilarity as Bucky came and stood next to Klaus and Diego on the dance floor. Diego’s name was called up next, and he slapped hands with Steve and stepped onstage as the blond was slapped on the back and had drinks bought for him by other patrons on the way back to where Klaus and Bucky stood.

 

“All those fellas bought me drinks, but I gotta get us back to Malibu tonight. You two wouldn’t be willing to help me drink ‘em would you?” Steve winked. 

 

Thor did his interlude and introduced Diego as the next performer. Diego, pretty low-spoken and dashing, was winking and hamming up the cheering crowd as the opening bars of the music came on.

 

_ Bend me, shape me _

_ Anyway you want me _

_ Long as you love me, it's all right _

 

His three friends wore shocked expressions as Diego shimmied and spun to the innuendo-laden lyrics. He winked and stuck the tip of his tongue out of his lips at Klaus as the music came to a close. Klaus felt heat creeping up his neck as most of the eyes of the assembled dancing patrons followed Diego as he walked towards Klaus. 

 

“Didn’t know you could dance like that.”   
  
“You never asked.” Diego retorted as his mouth twitched into a smile.

  
“So.” Klaus held his eye contact, feeling them drift closer together. “Anyway you want me?”   
  
“Something like that” Diego muttered before crashing their lips together, ignoring the crows of  _ finally _ from behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suppose i should link my inspo for their outfits?  
> [steve](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/ea/09/aaea092f1fd0d5bb0c337b7ad060d892.jpg)
> 
> [klaus](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/562900391692468224/566785921551433728/064bbd9362d0dc417c718aad28fdce25.jpg?width=210&height=301)
> 
> [diego (right)](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/562900391692468224/566785055339446296/5ee369105da6f627cc8653966d27c5e2.jpg?width=211&height=300)
> 
> i didn't go into bucks outfit sskfkkfsk oops sorry
> 
> and the coconut beach playlist(ignore the title, this was originally gonna be set in the 50s): https://open.spotify.com/user/cellophane_cola/playlist/5W0u6CL2ZfqMQJDaQ4boF3?si=g3sNbDeDQ4WMgBr7lKC08A


	7. chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha sorry for the short/late/bad update it's the D E P R E S S I O N
> 
> i'm thinking i'll have like two more chapters of this? next chapter will be sorta the plot heavy competition and then i'll have like a resolution?

The newfound relationships did little to change the dynamics between the Coconut Beach bartenders and their acquired partners. There was more teasing from the regular patrons, sure, but that was all good-hearted and taken in a stride. Besides, most of the town had begun gearing up for the end of summer surfing competition that was being held in Malibu. This year’s competition had gained international recognition so the town was prepared for a massive influx of people coming to the area. Steve’s own brother Luther was flying in from their distant uncles house in Florida to test his feet in the Pacific waters. There were people talking in foreign tongues and spending their money liberally at the tiki bar after they were done training in the morning. 

 

One of the newer repeating faces was a girl named Allison who had came in from her native Guam to participate in the competition. She perched near the regulars and would sometimes join in their conversations. She and Vanya both would discuss music, and they may have gone back to Vanya’s apartment above her souvenir shop one night. Steve and Bucky would see other competitors out on the surf in the morning, practicing on the waves before the competition. The most talked-about international competitor was an elusive man only known as the Black Panther. He had incredible balance on his board and looked like he had been born on the waves. Bucky had been watching the man all morning while out on the water with Steve, prepping for their entry in the local’s competition. Needless to say, he stopped dead when he arrived(late) to his evening shift and saw the “Black Panther” sitting at the bar with another man Bucky hadn’t seen out on the waves before. 

 

“Nice of ya to show up, Buck.”  Klaus said without mirth from the bar. He was chatting over the bartop with the two men. 

 

Bucky wordlessly walked over and smiled in greeting as he stuck his hand out to meet the newcomers “Name’s Bucky. I’ve seen you on the waves.”   
  
“Ah yes, thats why you look familiar. My name is T’challa. I was pan-African surf champion and am very blessed to be here.” The man spoke with an air of distinction and had an unplaceable accent.   
  
“Glad you’re here.” Bucky turned to the other man, who had a stern face and dreadlocks.

 

“Name’s Erik, this hotshot’s my cousin” The other supplied, in a very obviously non-accented voice. He must’ve sensed the confusion and chuckled. “I’m from Oakland.”

 

“Welcome fellas. Swell to have ya” Bucky said weakly. He was a bit star struck. “What drinks can I get ya?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know allison is canonically mixed but i had a mental image of her being a pacific islander and coudln't let it go
> 
> oh yeah and i'm gonna play fast and loose with history here and ignore the whole racism thing that was rampant in the US int the 60's JUST BECAUSE THIS IS A FUN FLUFFY STORY i'm not trying to erase the civil rights movement or anything sksksks
> 
> i added tchalla and killmonger purely because i just watched black panther lmaooooo
> 
> again sorry this is short and not very much, come talk to me on discord and twitter @_AMAMOT


	8. coconut freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeey lol sorry
> 
> i know this isn't the best ending but i'm kinda overwhelmed rn and wanted to get something out
> 
> i might come back at some point and fluff it up a bit, but i hate leaving things unfinished.

Klaus leaned across the counter to kiss his boyfriend, the salty ocean taste on his lips. Most of the town was down the beach a ways, watching the surfing competition, leaving Klaus alone at the bar while Bucky was competing. Steve had been taken out of the competition in the first round, but had stayed to cheer on his boyfriend and his brother.

“We must be the only two people this side of the pier not watching the competition.” Diego remarked as a cheer from down the beach rang through the air. 

 

“You can go down if you want, Di.” Klaus gestured around the deserted bar. “I’ve got this handled and you should go enjoy the competition.”   
  
“Nah I wanna spend some time with my best guy.” Diego leaned over to kiss him again. Klaus kissed him back despite the bar top between them. 

 

They broke apart when a stool scraped on the floor. Dolores sat next to them with an amused smile.

 

“Oh don’t stop on my accord.” She smirked and waggled her eyebrows. “Just glad someone’s here so I don’t have to be dragged to the competition.”   
  
“Where’s Five?” Klaus asked as he poured her a pina colada.

 

“Schmoozing with the sponsors to try and get his brand in for next year.” She rolled her eyes and Klaus gave a hum of affirmation. 

 

“It’s almost as much your brand as his, you realize that D?” Diego looked at her fiercely. “You’re the face of the brand, he just pulls the strings.”

 

“Thanks Di.” Dolores smiled her model smile at him, the one that had made her said face of the brand. “I’d rather stay in front of the camera than behind a desk.”   
  
They continued chatting until the sun dipped to kiss the ocean in the sky and the day’s competition was over. A few people trickled in, including a sunburnt Steve and a wet Bucky. Bucky had changed from his wetsuit but his hair was still clinging to the waves of the salt. 

 

“Buck!” Klaus called to him from behind the bar. “How’d you do?”

 

“He was amazing!” Steve said enthusiastically before Bucky could answer. “He’s incredible.”   
  
“Aw shucks Stevie.” Bucky shuffled his hand through his hair. “I barely snagged a spot in the Local’s division finals.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head as Klaus poured Bucky a shot of whiskey. He poured one for himself too and cleared his throat.   
  
“To snagging the last spot!” He cheers’d Bucky and they swallowed the brown liquor. He poured them another round, this time pulling Diego and Steve into the mix.

 

“Easy Buck, do you have to compete tomorrow?” Diego said as Bucky wandered behind the bar to fix himself a drink.

 

“Nah, tomorrow’s the international finals.”   
  
“Oh is that fancy guy in the finals? The panther dude?” Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. When you met as many people as a bartender did, names tended to slip the mind.

 

“T’challa? Yeah he made it.” Bucky made his way back to the patron’s side of the bar and sat down. “No surprises there.”   
  
\-----

 

To nobody’s surprise except his own, Bucky managed to snag the championship for the local’s division. He stood next to T’Challa, who won the international division,  and the winner of the American division and they all threw up a shaka as some photos were taken. Bucky then retreated to his familiar territory of the bar.

 

“Hey there’s the local hero” 

 

“Great job buck!” crowed the regulars.

 

“Aw shucks guys, I just know this beach well, ya know?” Bucky scratched his head awkwardly.

 

“Yeah we know.” Klaus teased him from behind the bar. “Just because you’re a celebrity now doesn’t mean you can’t still haul a keg better than I can so get to it. Chop chop!”

 

Bucky laughed and gave Steve a kiss before retreating to the back room. When he emerged he saw Steve and Diego sitting together and grinning, he saw the regulars all teasing Five, and Klaus schmoozing some tourist. Just another day in Coconut Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thaks for reading!! love you all! find me on twitter @_AMAMOT


End file.
